The Begining
by sunlit
Summary: New sailor scouts and monsters have arrived in Tokyo. Who are they? And why are they here?
1. Friend or Foe?

Sailor Sun: The beginning  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?  
  
Serena raced down the street, avoiding people in her way. She passed an old woman who looked at her like she was crazy. Serena narrowly swerved and missed a lamppost. She slid while rounding the corner, but instead of slowing down, she picked up speed. Serena checked her watch. She was late again. This wasn't supposed to happen. She'd even got up early. But then her mom had made cupcakes, and she just couldn't stand not eating them. They were so good! Her mom had finally kicked her out, yelling that late goers didn't deserve sweets. Serena shook her head and stopped as she reached the school. Bounding inside she raced to her classroom, waving at a teacher walking in the hall. The teacher looked startled and nervously smiled. Serena reached the door and burst into the classroom, panting. Everyone turned and looked at her, as the teacher sighed.  
  
"Late again Serena, this means detention." The teacher told her, glaring.  
  
Serena cried. "No! Not detention!" And burst into tears.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. Yep. Just another normal day. During a test, the door swung open. Everyone turned and stared. A girl and a guy walked into the classroom. The girl had short blonde hair and golden yellow eyes. A large smile lit her small elf-like face. She wore black jeans and a tight yellow tank top. She looked shyly at them all, and brushed her short her behind her ears. There were sun shaped earrings shining from her ears, and a golden band ring on her finger. She also wore a charm bracelet, with various looking charms on it.  
  
"Hi!" She said, smiling gently, eyes shining brighter than her earrings.  
  
The guy beside her rolled his emerald eyes. He had short crow's wing black hair, and wore smirk on his face. The guy wore a long black shirt, and black jeans to match his sisters. A skull earring grinned from his ear, and he wore a long chain with a miniature sword on the bottom. He sauntered up to the teacher and handed him a slip of paper.  
  
"Ahh.." The teacher said. "New students. Just hold on a second while I write a few things down." The teacher turned around and went to his desk, leaving the new students standing there. The girl studied the room and the walls. It looks so bare, she thought sadly. The guy grinned. A new school for me to spread my joy, he thought. They noticed the stares of the class finally. The girl smiled and waved to everyone. The guy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" he asked quietly. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Everyone looked uncomfortable and went back to there work. The girl elbowed him and the guy grinned, putting everyone at ease. He had a charming attractiveness that screamed popularity. Though there was something about that smile that hinted he was not one to be messed with. The teacher came back over. "All right. Miss Ming, you take the seat in the back. The one beside Ms. Tsukino and Mr. Kudu. Mr. Calle, you may sit up front." The teacher told them.  
  
The girl frowned gently, but started back to her seat. The guy's face immediately went into a frown as he glared at the teacher, who was walking back to his desk. Like lightening the guy's hands shot out, one to stop his sister and the other to hold the teacher back.  
  
"My sister and I have to sit together. Our guardian wants me to watch her, and to stick with her at all times." He told the teacher, grinning like the Chesire Cat.  
  
The teacher hesitated. " Sister?" He questioned, looking from one to the other. In truth, they didn't look much alike.  
  
"Half-sister." The yellow-eyed girl explained.  
  
"Very well. Mr. Kudu, please move to the front. Mr. Calle, you may sit in his seat. "  
  
"Thank you very much." The girl told the teacher, bowing. He nodded, and started back to his desk.  
  
"There is also a dress code. You will have to have school uniforms." The teacher told them, looking disgusted at their clothes  
  
"We know." The guy rolled his eyes.  
  
Before the teacher could say anything, the bell rang, signaling the end of that class. "No homework for tonight." The teacher called as the students left the room. Amy, Lita, and Serena approached the new students in the hallway.  
  
"Hi!" Mina said smiling. "I Mina, and that's Lita, Amy and Serena. We just wanted to say hello."  
  
"So where are you from? And what's your first name?" Lita asked.  
  
The new girl smiled happily. "I'm Illiana Ming, but you can call me Ana and this is my half-brother, Lee Calle. We just transferred here." She told them. Lee smirked.  
  
"And oh, what fun we will have." He cackled. Everyone looked at him as Illiana, Ana, giggled.  
  
"My brother is a practical joker and he's always pulling pranks. So you'd better watch out. They're mostly harmless. He likes to have fun a lot." She then added as an afterthought when Lee smiled, flirting with the girls. "He likes girls a lot too." Lee laughed and Ana continued. "He says I'm too good. I'm about the only long-term person who puts up with him and his.. freakiness, though." Everyone looked at Lee, not sure whether freakiness was a joke or not, but he merely smiled mysteriously.  
  
"So tell us more about you." Mina prodded Ana, who smiled at her. Mina had been feeling sick, but she instantly felt a little better. I wonder how that happened, she thought. Before she could say anything, Ana began talking. "Well, I talk a lot." She began.  
  
"Got that right," Lee muttered, interrupting.  
  
"And I'm very annoying."  
  
"Yep. That too." He said, stretching.  
  
"Loki says I'm pretty."  
  
"Beautiful is more like it." Lee told her. "Don't get vain though."  
  
"I love to read and write."  
  
"Too much, bookworm." Lee poked her.  
  
"I love Nature a lot. I have this huge garden and lots of animals. I'm rattling."  
  
"You do it all the time." Lee told her, rolling his eyes.  
  
Ana glared at him and laughed, then poked him. This guy annoyed Serena, however. Where does he get the nerve to make fun of her? Serena thought. What a jerk.  
  
"No. I meant like where you're from, your family, and where you live." Serena told her. At the word family Ana's eyes saddened, then she perked up. "Well, we travel a lot." She started, glancing at Lee. "My family consists of Lee, my guardian Storm Nang, and my cousin Josh. I have a little brother, too. His name's Breon. We live at 222 __________ street."  
  
Everyone gasped and stared. "You mean where all the mansions are?" Amy asked, surprised. Ana nodded.  
  
"Wow." Serena said, staring at her with wide eyes. "You must be loaded."  
  
Al l the girls sweat dropped and Ana laughed.  
  
"Yes. Baka. Of course we're loaded. What with my good looks and all, couldn't you tell?" Lee asked, smirking at Serena.  
  
"Well, excuse me." Serena said, angrily. All the other girls laughed nervously.  
  
"We got to go. See you guys later." Ana grabbed Lee's arm and dragged him away, waving.  
  
"They seemed pretty nice." Amy said.  
  
"They were kind of strange though. Especially Lee." Lita said, putting her arms above her head.  
  
"Yes. There is something different about them." Amy agreed.  
  
"Well, I liked them. Her, I mean. Ana's really nice. Lee is a real jerk. Did you see how he kept making fun of her? And then me." Serena sniffed angrily. The girls looked at her in complete silence for a couple of minutes, not sure what to say. Finally the silence was broken.  
  
"We should tell Raye about them." Mina thought out loud.  
  
"Hey, great idea, Mina." Serena bounded along and ran into an open door.  
  
Another group sweat drop.  
  
Attention! Sunny: Wow. I still can't believe I finally got this up. Maybe it's because I got kicked off the Internet for a week, and had nothing to do. Stupid Internet addiction. *kicks computer* Anyway, did you people like the first chapter?? Cordially, Sailor Sun. 


	2. Of Psychics and Monsters

Chapter 2: Of Psychics and Monsters  
  
It was after school and the girls, minus Serena, were walking to Rei's. Serena would join them later.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Serena got detention again." Lita said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"She really has got to stop being late for school." Amy said thoughtfully.  
  
"For everything, you mean." Mina told them. She looked at the sky. Storm clouds had a rose, and the sky was dark gray. The girls watched the angry swirling masses of blackish cloud. Drops began to fall, and in a matter of seconds it began to pour down rain.  
  
"Oh no!!" The girls shrieked and put their bags on their heads.  
  
  
  
"We'd better get to Rei's fast!" Lita told them, and they all ran off for Rei's Shrine.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at school Serena sat in a lonely classroom, doing her homework. I wish I was at the Arcade or even getting ice cream, she thought. Serena had begun to dream about hot fudge sundaes and choclate chip cookies when the door to the classroom opened and Lee backed in. Serena looked at him, startled that anyone was here that late. Lee grinned at her and wheeled a cart into the room. Serena studied the cart curiously. It was large with a white sheet was draped over it, covering the square object on top of it. It looked kind of like the a cage, and strange hissing noises where coming from it. Serena looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Just a little something for the teacher." He told her, picking up the square object. With a small grunt, he pushed it under the teacher's desk, hiding it from view. He studied it, and then smirked. "Perfect."  
  
  
  
"Lee?" a voice called, and Ana peeked in. "What are you doing here?" She asked, curiously.  
  
Serena jumped, going five feet up in the air, as did Lee who smiled nervously. "Hey, Illy, what are you doing?" He asked, looking innocent.  
  
  
  
"I stayed after to help the substitute biology teacher feed the reptiles. Now, what are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing the empty cart.  
  
"Waiting for you." He said, approaching his sister.  
  
"We'd better leave. Bye Serena, sorry if he was bothering you." As they walked out, Serena heard Ana ask Lee. "By the way, you haven't seen a monitor lizard, have you? It's gone from the biology room." Then the door banged closed. Serena twitched and listened afraid, to the thing under the desk hissing.  
  
  
  
The girls saw Serena running toward them and opening the door to the shrine, they let the poor soaked girl in. Serena shook herself off like a dog. "Your early." Rei observed by the fire.  
  
"I skipped half of detention." Serena told them. They all crowded around her, surprised. Serena never skipped detention, because she'd have to make it up.  
  
"Why?" Amy asked, fretfully. "You know you'll just have to take it over again."  
  
Serena sniffed sadly. "I was almost eaten."  
  
"What?" The girls shrieked anxiously.  
  
"Well, maybe not almost, but I could have been." Serena told them about her episode with Lee.  
  
The girls looked at each other, uneasily.  
  
Shouldn't we tell someone?" Amy asked, hesitating.  
  
Lita snorted. "Not me. That teacher's mean to everyone. Besides, the thing was in a cage, right?" Another round of nervous looks went around the room.  
  
"Well, we can't now. The doors are locked." Mina told them.  
  
Rei got up from beside the fire. "So, tell me about these new people."  
  
The girls told her all they knew, chattering. Rei hesitated. "I've been having nightmares."  
  
The girls chattering stopped as a silence fell over the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rei woke up with a start. Another nightmare. She didn't know exactly what they were about. She had been having them for weeks now. Over and over again each night. In the nightmare, she was surrounded by darkness. Only the darkness seemed, well, almost alive. Like it was a being. And it was like she was there, but not there. As though she was only observing, that it had no real effect on her, except it did. There were people there too, three of them. They were floating in what looked like suspended animation in crystals. Studying the people she noticed two of them were sailor scouts. The smaller girl had long blonde hair with black streaks and looked younger than the other one. Her outfit was gold, yellow, and black. On her bow she wore a sun-shaped locket. Rei couldn't see her facial features. Rei only knew that she was the essence of light. She was on the side of good, Rei could tell. Yet there was a tinge of evil stuck to her. A small pinch off darkness, Rei couldn't define. It wasn't like the living darkness. It was different. Rei studied the other girl. She was tall, with a long dark blue braid. Her outfit had the colors of blue, grey and black. The brooch she wore was dark gray and circular. Rei couldn't see her facial features either. She, too, had a tinge of evil to her. Yet, it was different then the other girl's. More rooted and more like blood, then essence. The girl was basically good. Both girls, she noticed, had metal bracelets on. The 1st girl's were golden, the other's silver. The last person was male. He wore what looked like a modern green version of knight armor. A long emerald cape floated behind him and a long sword was sheaved at his belt. Suddenly, the golden girl began to glow, light spreading everywhere as her brooch opened. A golden crystal floated out. The glow, Rei noticed, was coming from her crystal. The live darkness seemed to flinch and back away, almost like the light hurt it. The glow shimmered, and the girl's eyes snapped open and the crystal encasing her shattered, and the dream ended with broken crystal and broken dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
There was complete silence. "You know, that darkness might be what's been causing the blackouts." Amy suggested, taking out her computer. Blackouts had been going on for weeks all over the city.  
  
Rei nodded. "That's what I thought." She told them.  
  
"Luna, what do you think?" Mina asked. Everyone looked at Luna. The whole time Rei had been accounting her dream, Luna had kept silent.  
  
"I know the Darkness you are talking about. I think I know whom the scouts in your dream, and maybe the knight, too. " Luna said, quietly.  
  
"Really?" Serena asked. "Who are they?"  
  
"Long ago, during the Silver Millennium, there was not only the Moon Kingdom, but the Realm of the Sun, as well." Luna began.  
  
"What?" Lita cried, sitting up from where she had been laying for the past hour.  
  
Luna ignored her. "The King of the Sun was a friend of your Mother's, Serena. He, too was an alien, not born in this Universe. His name was King Daylight. He was a just, kind ruler, but a little too softhearted. King Daylight had a wife. Her name was Queen Circe. She could cast illusions at will. She could also do minor spells. Circe was very kind and good-willed. Despite this, she was very sickly. After having a baby, the prince, she could not have any more children, no matter how much she wanted another one."  
  
"Poor lady." Serena whispered.  
  
"Her husband, the King, loved her very much. He, too, wanted another child. To please Circe, he had an affair with another.being. There came a child of this union. He took it to the Queen, and she adopted it as her own, and no one knew. She had been sick and kept in the palace for months, so it was easy to say the child was hers. The real mother disappeared, leaving no idea as to where she went. And the child, a daughter, was raised with love, and went on happily for years. They named her Sunlight Millenia. She was very beautiful, and very kind-hearted. She had powers over plants, animals, and light. She could also, for some strange reason, cast illusions. Unlike the Queen, though, she could turn her illusions into were reality. Really, she was Life itself "  
  
Everyone was shocked into silence, and waited. They knew the story was not over.  
  
"Eventually, Sunlight, or Light as she was called, found out that the Queen was not her mother from her older brother, named Flame, and ran away. The Princess was very lonely. The Sun people kept to themselves, they were shy and protected, and that is why you never met her, scouts. This happened when she was about ten." Luna stopped and took a deep breath, letting this sink in.  
  
Artemis snorted. "They were snobs, more like it." Luna shot him a look.  
  
"Her older brother told her? Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"She ran away when she was ten?" Serena asked.  
  
"He let it slip. And yes, when she was ten. The Queen, struck with grief, died."  
  
"She died?"  
  
"Yes. Now, the Princess had a best friend named Stormnight. Stormnight was a princess of the Night star. It is one of the darkest stars in the galaxy, and one of those closest to the Sun. The two princesses' had been friends since Light was five, and Storm was 4 years older then her. They were almost always together. It was a great surprise to all, because the Night star line and the Sun line had always been fighting. The Night royal line was a very evil lot, and they wanted the Sun for themselves. But, no matter, the princess became friends with her supposed enemy. Some say it was because the Night princess was very lonely, and she bewitched Light. Others vice versa. Others say it was all a plot to get the Sun. We may never know. The King and Queen saw the good in her, or maybe they were bewitched too. They made Storm the royal protector of Light, because Storm was a warrior princess and had been trained in battle since she was 4, while Light knew very little. Anyway, shortly after Light disappeared, Storm went with her, and renounced her family. People thought that she'd kidnapped Light."  
  
  
  
"Wow, did she?" Mina asked, staring. Luna shrugged. "I do not know." Luna sighed.  
  
  
  
"Three years later, Light came back. With her were Storm, and another person named Loki, whom she claimed was her half-brother with her real mother, Lillith. Apparently she'd found her real mother and was staying with her all that time."  
  
  
  
"I remember him." Artemis interjected. "He was a monster. Always pulling pranks and being mean to whomever made him angry. Eventually, Light was the only one who liked him. And he, in turn, actually said he loved her. Yeah. Right. He was very possessive, and whomever Light spent time with, other than Storm, he got revenge on. Storm hated him, though." Artemis finished thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you done?" Luna asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Yes." Artemis said meekly, and the girls smiled briefly, and then turned their attention back to Luna.  
  
"The Darkness, called Erebus, came shortly after that. It had found Light in her wandering's and followed her to claim the Sun for it's own. And so, the war began. Darkness versus light. The planets kept out of it, because Erebus was very powerful, and they were afraid. Your mother, Serena, wished to help, but if she did she would be faced with a revolt. In the beginning, Light pleaded with the King to make her a scout. It was her fault that it had found this Universe. She could have stayed out of it, and yet, she didn't. You should take a leaf out of her book, Serena." Luna advised as Serena blushed.  
  
Luna continued. "He granted her wishes, on the condition that Storm become a sailor scout, also. And so, Sailor Sun and Sailor Nyx were born. They fought the Erebus, and drove him back to where he came. Loki, during the war, too battled, as the Dark knight, and the Emerald knight, two alter egos."  
  
"So the Darkness is gone?" Amy questioned.  
  
"I do not think so." Luna said, glancing out the window.  
  
"It is getting dark. I will finish the story tomorrow." Luna stretched.  
  
"There's more?" Serena groaned.  
  
"Yes, Serena. Much more."  
  
  
  
Sunny: Chapter O2!!! Sailor Sun actually appears though in Chapter 3!!!  
  
Best regards,  
  
Sailor Sun. 


	3. Lights in Darkness

Chapter 3: Meetings at Night and Lights in Darkness.  
  
Serena shivered gently.  
  
"Something wrong, Serena?" Lita asked, worried. Lita, Amy, and Serena were walking home from Rei's. They had already dropped off Mina.  
  
"No." Serena replied. "I'm just thinking about Rei's dream."  
  
"Yes. That was weird." Amy nodded. "Here's where I turn off. See you at school tomorrow." Amy waved and rounded a corner.  
  
Lita was silent for a moment. "Are you sure your okay?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Lita. Don't be such a worry wart."  
  
Lita still looked skeptical. "Well, I hope your not coming down with something."  
  
"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Lita." Serena waved as she watched Lita entered her house. Serena shivered again. How did it get dark so fast? She thought, and quickened her pace. Rei's dream had unnerved her. Darkness that was alive. Somehow, Serena ended up at a deserted park. Thinking, she wandered over to the swing set. And Sailor Sun? With a start, Serena realized something. I remember her. She came to my thirteenth birthday party with Sailor Nyx! She was a year older than me. We had so much fun.  
  
Laughter sudden echoed all around her. "What are you doing out here all alone, little girl-child?" Serena whirled around and slipped, falling on her butt. In the fish shaped sandbox, there stood a figure. Serena couldn't tell if it was male or female. The thing cackled when she fell, and living shadows surrounded Serena, enclosing her in a circle. The circle began to tighten as the shadow fingers reached for her. "Have you lost your way?" The creature asked and started to approach her then flinched back as a ball of light energy almost hit it.  
  
"I'm sure all she needs is a light to find her way." A voice proclaimed from atop the slide. Serena gazed up at the slide as a small figure jumped down and slowly came into the shadowy light. The figure was a sailor scout. Her short blonde hair was streaked with black, and instead of a tiara she had a sun symbol on her head. Her bow was black; as was the necklace she wore. On her necklace was also a sun symbol. On her bow there was a sun shaped locket. Her skirt was golden-yellow, and instead of gloves she wore gold bracelets. Her boots were long and black, with golden suns at the tops.  
  
"Child of the light!!! I didn't expect to find you here. Master will be pleased when I bring him two versions of light." The thing cackled again.  
  
The scout, however, ignored him as she rose up her hand. "Sunlit Battlecry!" A ball of light like the one thrown began to grow in her hand. Leaning over, she blew on it, and it zoomed out of her hand with a sharp whistling sound. It was so high pitched that it hurt. Serena covered her ears. The shadows shrank back at the whistling sound, but it was to late, the light ball hit the shadows surrounding Serena. They disappeared. The sailor scouts boots clicked on the pavement as she approached the creature and Serena. Stopping next to Serena, she offered her hand and pulled Serena up.  
  
"Are you all right?" Her voice was light and musical, as if she would laugh any minute.  
  
Serena nodded. "Uh-uh. My butt hurts. Are you Sailor Sun?" She questioned uncomfortably.  
  
The scout looked startled. Then she smiled, and her smile was familiar. "Yep." She sang. "Now, Sailor Moon, you'd better show him what happens to monsters who mess with sailor scouts. Especially ones that give light in the darkness."  
  
Serena stared at her, then smiled. "Right." Serena touched her crystal and shouted. "Moon Princess Power!" The long ribbons surround her, and she transformed into the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon. She stood beside Sailor Sun and glared at the creature.  
  
"I'll go first." Sun told her. "Sunlit Star Shower!!" She shouted, and yellow sharp stars flew through the monster and it screamed.  
  
"In the name of the Moon. Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted and threw her tiara. It whistled threw the air to hit the monster. The thing screamed and disappeared. A sole crow flew from where it had been. They both watched it go in silence.  
  
"What was that?" Serena questioned.  
  
"That was Crow. One of Erebus's minions. He'll be back. And that is all I have leave to say. I've got to get home." Sun said, and turned around.  
  
"Wait." Sailor Moon cried. "Light!"  
  
Sun stopped then turned around and smiled at Sailor Moon. "I'm not Light anymore, Rabbit of the Moon. You can call me Sunny, if you want." Then she turned back around and started to walk away.  
  
"Sunny." Sailor Sun stopped again. "Can we be friends?" Sailor Moon asked, running to catch up to her.  
  
Sun stared at her, then laughed and hooked arms with Sailor Moon. "I'd like that." She told her, eyes sparkling.  
  
"You're supposed to be at home." A worried voice said from the darkness. Sailor Moon tensed, but Sunny merely said. "Hi to you to, Loki."  
  
Out from the darkness stepped a knight wearing green armor. "Storm is worried." Then as an afterthought, "As was I."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just had to come." Sun told him, squeezing Sailor Moon.  
  
The knight studied Sailor Moon. "She could have fended for herself. If not, Crow deserved to get her." He said, bitterly.  
  
Sailor Moon glared at him, but Sunny laughed. "Serena, this is my brother, Loki."  
  
"You can call me The Emerald Knight." He offered. Serena could here the smirk in his voice. She couldn't see it because he wore knight armor, tailored green and black. He also wore a helmet.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Sun. "So Erebus is back?" She speculated.  
  
"Yes. He has come back becau-" Sunny was cut off just then by Emerald Knight.  
  
"Enough sister! That is all you have leave to say." He growled, glaring at Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon opened her mouth to say something, but Sunny interrupted her. "Just ignore him. He's always like this. He's right though. I'll tell you later." She offered to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Come sister. The night is young. And you have stuff to do in daylight." Loki offered his hand to her, and there was concern in his voice.  
  
Sunny hugged Sailor Moon. "I'll be seeing you, Rabbit of the Moon." Sunny let go of her, and took Loki's hand.  
  
Loki stopped and shouted back over his shoulder. "Don't tell you friends about us just yet."  
  
Sunny waved and they both jumped up to the tree. Serena ran to the bottom and looked up. They both had disappeared.  
  
The next day in school was very interesting. Apparently the word had gotten around about the teacher getting a surprise. All the students knew, and even some of the teachers. In the first class everyone talked, the teacher had gotten there yet. The room hushed as the teacher walked in. "Wow. You are unusually quiet today. Tired? We're having a pop quiz." Silence. Oh no, Serena thought, when he sits down the monitor lizard will bite him! Serena started to say something then happened to look at Ana. Ana shook her head gently and mouthed the word quiet. Serena closed her mouth. The teacher sat down and the students waited. Nothing. They waited again. Nothing. "Something wrong?" The teacher asked, passing out the quizzes.  
  
After school, Serena and her friends caught up to Ana walking home. "Where did the lizard go?" Lita asked. "I really wanted to see it."  
  
Ana smiled. "After Serena left I went back and put it back in the biology room."  
  
"Weren't you scared?" Serena asked admiringly.  
  
Ana grinned. "Nope. I love animals. Even cold blooded ones."  
  
"No wondered you put up with Lee." Serena muttered.  
  
Ana rolled her eyes. "Believe me, it's very hard."  
  
Serena looked around. "Where is your shadow?"  
  
Ana laughed and said, "Loki couldn't walk with me. He had a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Ana!" Someone shouted. The girls stopped as a guy caught up to them. Scowling, he glared at Ana. "I've been looking all over for you." The guy told her. He had brown hair and black eyes. He was also extremely pale and looked a couple of years older than her. He had a nice build, and was tall.  
  
"Damian!" Ana cried, hugging the guy, who hugged her back, studying the other girls over her head.  
  
He smiled. "Who are your friends?" He asked her.  
  
"This is Serena, Lita, Amy, and Mina. We're in the same class." She explained, pointing at each girl.  
  
Damian smiled coldly. "Hello."  
  
The girls smiled nervously and muttered hellos. Ana looked from the girls to Damian. She hesitated. "Damian's my boyfriend." She explained, smiling and letting go of him.  
  
"I'm tired. Can we go home now?" He asked, stretching.  
  
"Tired?" Amy asked, looking up at the sky.  
  
"But it's the middle of the day." Mina told him, confused.  
  
"I'm somewhat of a night owl, as you'll find out." He smiled charmingly, and Mina felt herself being pulled into those eyes.  
  
Ana noticed what was happening just in time. Oh-oh, she thought. "Damian." She said brightly, pulling him back. "We'd better go get Loki, don't you think?"  
  
Damian smiled teasingly down at her. "You spoil my fun." He teased, staring deep into her eyes.  
  
Ana smiled and poked him. "No use trying that on me. Remember, it doesn't work?" She asked, dragging him off.  
  
Lita and Amy exchanged glances. "What was that all about?" Amy thought aloud.  
  
Sunny: Yippee! *dances* Sailor Sun finally makes an appearance!! Go me!! Woot!!! More about Sailor Sun's beginning in the next chapter, people. Yours truly, Sailor Sun. 


	4. Vampires in Love

Chapter 4: Of Vampires and Love.  
  
Rei opened the door to let Serena and the others in. "What took you so long?" She asked irritated.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out. Luna was perched on a stand tale swishing, as she shot Serena a look.  
  
Amy walked straight up to Luna. "Sorry we're late. We walked Ana partway home."  
  
Luna nodded. "That's all right. I'm not sure I want to finish the story."  
  
"Why?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Because, from here on in it gets darker." Artemis explained for her.  
  
"After the dark was defeated, Light and Storm were made into Inter- Dimensional scouts."  
  
"You've lost me, Luna." Serena said.  
  
Luna sighed. "You know, we are not the only world out there, right?"  
  
The scouts all nodded, eyes wide.  
  
"Just as we are not the only world out there, we are not the only dimension out there. There are thousands, millions of dimensions, each one different. Sometimes they are only subtly different. Sometimes so unbelievable that it would scare you. Anyway, Light and Storm were put in charge of that. If something out of the ordinary happened in one dimension, Light and Storm would go to fix it, sometimes taking Loki along."  
  
"Other dimensions?" Serena asked. "Cool! Maybe I'm a model there."  
  
"Get real Serena." Rei said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Your so mean, Rei." Serena sniveled.  
  
"All right. Listen. This is the beginning of the end. When Light turned 14, and you were all thirteen, the King started to look for a husband for her. Each one was okay and would have been a good king, but Light would have nothing to do with them. She told her father that she would never marry, except for love."  
  
The girls all sighed dreamy.  
  
Artemis interrupted. "I remember that. The King and her had a huge fight. And she ran away."  
  
"Again?" Rei asked. "Wow, she sure didn't like it there."  
  
Artemis explained. "It was more because she liked to travel than anything else, because she always came back. She used to say that the whole point of going away was coming back." At this point Artemis smiled sadly.  
  
"You always did fancy her, Artemis." Luna sniffed, disgusted. At this point Mina stared at him.  
  
"Well, now I know where you used to sneak off too." Mina told him, giggling. Artemis blushed.  
  
Amy turned to Luna. "So, she went to her Mother's again, Luna?"  
  
Everyone paid attention. "Very good, Amy. Yes, she went to Lillith's again. Now, before we go on, I should tell you something about Lillith. Lillith was a shape shifter; she could change her form at will to anything she wanted. Be it a ladybug or a tree, or even a werewolf. Now, Light inherited that power from her mother."  
  
"Wow! She could become anything she wanted? I can do that." Serena said, taking out her moon pen.  
  
"Stop it Serena. Put that back." Luna snapped, glaring at her.  
  
"Besides, what would you be, a hippo?" Rei asked.  
  
Serena glared at her as the others laughed. "I wouldn't want to look like you Rei." She told her, sticking up her nose.  
  
"Why you!!!!" Rei cried, looking ready to kill.  
  
"Enough!!!!!" Luna shouted. "I have to finish the story."  
  
Serena and Rei sat on opposite sides of the room and gave each other dirty looks.  
  
"Because she could change her form at will, Light made her appearance different, and only told her mother whom she was. Lillith was a countess on a world filled with vampires. And because she was a shape shifter, Lillith had changed her own species to that of a vampire."  
  
"Vampires?" Amy asked, eyes wide. "But there is no such thing."  
  
"Blood suckers?" Lita questioned, holding her fingers like fangs.  
  
"You guys know." Mina said, giggling. "Children of the Night." Mina said, putting on a Transylvania accent.  
  
Luna silenced them with a look. "Vampires are as real as you. If I may continue?" She questioned. Luna nodded, as the girls look abashed. "Very well. Light went with Storm and Loki, who were her constant companions. On her mother's planet, named Rose Red, Light met someone. A vampire prince her mother introduced her to. Light fell in love with him, and he supposedly fell in love with her. On Rose Red they got married. When they went home the Sun was in Chaos over her marriage to a creature of the darkness, and the fact that she had a son."  
  
"She had a son? At fourteen?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes. Remember Serena that just because she looked fourteen doesn't mean she was. Back then people did not age like people today. She was fourteen, and she had been gone for 4 human years. They named the boy Umbreon. Now, here's where it gets gruesome. Her brother was older and he inherited the throne. Flame would become King, and Light only a minor monarch, with hardly any power. Her duty, like yours, would be to protect the ruling monarch. But that didn't seem to matter to Light. Light and her small family lived in peace for a year, when she turned fifteen a plot began. Days after her birthday, the King was found murdered in his sitting room. Light's fingerprints and essence were all over the room, making her guilty. Her fingerprints were found even in the blood. The Prince witnessed the whole thing, and was lucky to get out alive." Luna stopped, tears flooding her eyes.  
  
"What happened? Why did she kill him? To get the throne?"  
  
"That was the thing. She had no reason. The King and her had fought over it before, because she did not want the throne. But, even as she had no reason, she had no alibi. She would not tell them where she had been that night. The trial was set up and, luckily, Queen Serenity was at the trial. Prince Flame, now king, was all for executing Light, but Serenity would not have it. She had been a friend with Light's stepmother. It was for that reason that Light was not executed. Instead, Light, Loki, and Storm were sealed in crystals and put into deep space."  
  
"Just like in my dream." Rei supplied. Luna nodded.  
  
"But what happened to her son? And her husband?" Amy asked.  
  
"They disappeared. And were not seen again." Artemis explained.  
  
"Shortly after that, the Prince was murdered. We did not know who did it. When that happened there was a war over who would get the throne, and much fighting. To protect everyone from it Serenity sealed the kingdom away, and sent all the people to different planets. And so, the Sun Kingdom died." Luna jumped down from her perch  
  
Something was still troubling Lita. "How come we didn't meet her?"  
  
"We did meet her." Rei whispered, staring off in to space.  
  
"At my 6th birthday party, right Luna?" Serena asked.  
  
Luna nodded. "She was seven, and you were all six, or appeared to be. Moon Kingdom time is very confusing." She admitted.  
  
"I remember. It was so fun. We had a water fight in the lake, and at the end we were soaked, dripping wet, and shivering. And we went swimming in our clothes. Light dried us off." Mina said, eyes distant.  
  
"At the end though, there was something bad." Rei whispered.  
  
The girls thought hard. "I can't remember it, though." Mina said finally.  
  
"Neither can I." Lita offered in consolation.  
  
"Maybe it was so horrible that we blocked it out." Amy suggested. "Luna, how come we haven't remembered her until now?"  
  
"After Flame was killed, Serenity erased all existence of the Sun kingdom from everyone's minds. As if it never was." Luna explained.  
  
"How sad." Mina whispered.  
  
Serena shifted uneasily. "I, uh, wanted to tell you guys something." She said guiltily.  
  
"What is it, Serena?" Lita asked, smiling at her friend, which made Serena feel guiltier.  
  
"I..met Sailor Sun the other day."  
  
The girls shot up from their seats and stared at her.  
  
"You..what?" Rei asked, choking with surprise.  
  
Serena explained as best she could.  
  
"You said the knight called himself the Emerald Knight?" Luna questioned.  
  
Serena nodded. "And she called the bad guy Crow."  
  
Luna shook her head. "Crow was...is a shadow demon, who uses crows and shadows to fight. He was one of Erebus's generals."  
  
"So there are others?" Amy asked, getting out her computer.  
  
"Yes. There were five. I do not know how many there are now." Luna explained.  
  
"The five were what? Crow, Bat, Snake, and Hyena. And Panther. " Artemis said, turning to her.  
  
"Yes. But he turned good." Luna said, her voice unsure.  
  
"Who was Panther? And why did he turn good?" Serena asked.  
  
"Do you guys remember Light's husband? The vampire prince?" Artemis scoffed.  
  
"No way!" Lita asked, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"So she married her enemy's general?" Rei asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, and he was the most powerful general of them all." Luna told them.  
  
"Why did he decide to be good?" Serena asked, curious.  
  
Artemis smiled sadly. "Apparently he met Light when Lillith introduced them and fell in love with her."  
  
"Wow." Serena whispered. "He turned good for her?" It sounded so romantic, and the girls were hanging on the cat's every word.  
  
"No, he originally tried to kidnap her." He told them in a matter of fact voice.  
  
The girls fell over and Artemis smiled contritely.  
  
"So what happened when he kidnapped her?" Rei asked engrossed.  
  
"Loki and Stormy found him and kicked his butt right?" Lita assumed eagerly.  
  
Artemis smiled. "Yes, Loki and Storm found them, but by that time Light had fallen in love with him. Damian didn't want her to go back to the Sun kingdom, so he attempted to kill Loki and Storm. He thought that they were guards come to take her prisoner and drag her back to the Sun kingdom."  
  
"So what happened?" Amy asked, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Eventually it was resolved and Light made an effort to persuade him to come with her. But he would only go with her if she married him, and if they traveled for a while. Sort of like a honeymoon. So she agreed." Artemis shrugged his feline shoulders.  
  
"And then they had Umbreon, huh?" Serena said, finishing for him.  
  
"Yes, and still then he didn't want to go to the Sun kingdom. He tried to convince her to take Umbreon and leave Loki and Storm to go with him."  
  
"Only she wouldn't." Amy guessed.  
  
Artemis grinned. "No."  
  
"Why didn't Damian just ask Loki and Storm along though?" Mina probed.  
  
"He hadn't gotten along with Loki and Storm since the day they came to rescue her. He didn't like them and they vice versa." Luna explained.  
  
Artemis grumbled. "He was jealous, more like it. Damian had a jealous streak 4 miles wide. Not to mention how possessive he was. Damian's possessiveness was worse than Loki's brotherly suspicion and mistrust and Storm's protectiveness."  
  
"How do you know all this Artemis? The Queen told me, but you were not there." Luna asked inquisitively.  
  
Artemis smiled eagerly. "She told me. I knew everything." He stopped, and then continued. ".until before the trial. She wouldn't talk to me then."  
  
Luna stretched. "How did we get off the subject so quickly? We were talking about the generals. Serena, if you saw Crow, then Erebus is back. He is the most cowardly of all Erebus's minions, and would not act without him."  
  
"Tell us about the generals." Amy ordered.  
  
"Very well." Luna settled down comfortably.  
  
To Whom It May Concern Sunny: So, how did you like the explanations? Let me know if I didn't make anything clear enough. The next chapter will explain more about the generals, and Serena will have and interesting dream. Regards, Sailor Sun. 


	5. Of Demons and Dreams

Chapter 5: Of Demons and Dreams.  
  
"Crow, Hyena, Snake, Bat, and Panther...Let's see, we shall start with Crow." Luna told them. "Crow was the least powerful general and like I said the most cowardly. He was a shadow demon of the lowest rank. He became Erebus's servant to gain power, because he was weak."  
  
"He was a bumbling fool who couldn't to anything right. An Imperial guard defeated him." Artemis scoffed.  
  
"Bat was next. She was more powerful than Crow, and she joined because she wanted Panther and would do anything to get him, even sell her soul to become a demon. So she did and became a demon of envy. The original green- eyed monster, and that is her power. To cause disruption and anger. She was hard to defeat, not because she was powerful, though. No one could stop fighting each other to destroy her." Luna acknowledged.  
  
"I remember that. Storm was the one who killed her." Artemis said sorrowfully.  
  
"How was she defeated?" Serena asked, puzzled.  
  
"Storm, Sailor Nyx did her Truth in the Night attack, and it made everyone see what was happening and stop fighting. Seeing that she was losing, Bat attacked Light, and Erebus destroyed her."  
  
"His own general? Why?" Mina asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Erebus wanted Light alive." Artemis explained. "Anyway, Hyena was next in rank. He was the most annoying." Artemis told them, groaning.  
  
"All he did was laugh. That's what he did. He was a demon of pleasure, and so he made everyone start laughing and having fun and then he killed him or her. And all he did was laugh. Nothing fazed him. Nothing at all." Luna growled softly. "Light and Storm were the one's to defeat him. Because Light laughed at everything and could joke while fighting him, and nothing fazed Storm. Storm and Light almost persuaded him to join the good side, but Erebus imprisoned him before they could."  
  
"Why didn't Erebus just kill him?" Lita asked.  
  
"To have something to blackmail Snake, who was Hyena's lover, into fighting." Artemis told them.  
  
"Snake fought, even though he and Hyena had decided to stop fighting. He was hard to defeat, because he was a demon of persuasion. Angry at Light and blaming Hyena's imprisonment on her, he persuaded Light's own personal guard to attack Damian, her love. Light stopped him by throwing herself in front of Damian, and almost died in the process. Her self-sacrifice made Snake realize how wrong he'd been. Light talked to him, and managed to convince Snake that Erebus was evil. Hyena then attacked them, possessed. And Snake died on Hyena's sword. After Hyena realized what he'd done, it was too late, so Hyena committed suicide."  
  
"How sad." Lita whispered.  
  
"Yes. But that's what Erebus did. Light explained it to me once. It was not so much that he was darkness, for her best friend was the scout of darkness and night. It was the fact that Erebus was a destroyer of Life, all life, and Light could not, would not stand for it." Artemis quoted.  
  
"It is late, scouts. Time for you to be going home. I happen to know that Serena has a big test tomorrow. Come along Serena." Luna padded to the door and opened it with her paws.  
  
"I'm cold. Can we go home now?" Little Serenity complained.  
  
"Well, I'm not. But we should get home." Rei said, shivering.  
  
"Okay. Come on then guys, this way!" Princess Serenity shouted, running.  
  
"Seri!! Wait up!!!" Light called, using her nickname for the little princess.  
  
Serenity stopped, gasping for breathe, and waited while the others caught up with her.  
  
Out of nowhere, a man in a black robe approached the wet girls. A cowl hid his face, so the girls couldn't see what he looked like.  
  
"Hello." His voice was so charming and so sweet that the little girls smiled. Light, however, frowned and stepped in front. "Who are you? This is private property. The Queen's only." She told him, stomping her foot with childish anger. The man laughed. "I'm a friend of hers. She wanted me to walk you guys back to the Palace. Someone's trying to assassinate you, little Light."  
  
"You're a friend of my mother's?" Serena asked, unsure. "Why didn't she send her courier?"  
  
"He's busy. Come, Princesses. Take my hands." He asked, reaching for Light and Serena. Serena reached for his hand as the other little girls crowded around him. Light, however, shook her head.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't." Rei hesitated, having doubts. There was something wrong here.  
  
The black robed man ignored her. "Come little ones." He said, taking Serena's hand and reaching for Light. Light shook her head hard, and grabbed Serena's hand, yanking her back.  
  
"You're not real. Not real at all." She cried, glaring at him. And suddenly he wasn't real; the cowl fell down, and there was nothing there. Nothing but darkness.  
  
Serena woke with a start. Yawning, she stretched and looked at the clock. 3 A.M., she thought, I'll never pass the test tomorrow. Laying down she shut her eyes. "Psst!" a voice whispered. "Hey."  
  
Serena sat up with a start. "Who's there?" Looking around she notice that the balcony door was opened and a figure moved outside. Grabbing a robe, she went to the door. A figure sat on the rail. "Who are you?" Serena queried.  
  
The small figure laughed. "Don't you remember me? I just saw you the other day.night anyway." The figure hopped lightly off the banister, and stepped into the light. Golden eyes smiled at Serena.  
  
"Sailor Sun!!" Serena cried, startled. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. "It's the middle of the night. I have a test tomorrow.today, I mean." Serena yawned to prove her point.  
  
Sailor Sun smiled. " I wanted to introduce you to someone. Stormy!" She called. Nothing happened.  
  
"Can I go back to bed now, Sunny?" Serena asked sleepily.  
  
Sunny frowned. "Stormy.get down here now. I'd like to get some sleep, too, you know."  
  
Serena watched as a figure jumped down from the roof onto the rail and stood there.  
  
"Come into the light, Storm, so she can see you. You look all freaky there." Sunny prodded.  
  
The figure jumped down and stepped into the light. She was tall, with a masculine build, and long dark blue-black hair, down up in a braid that hung down her back. Her skirt was a dark night-blue. Her tiara had a silver jewel on it and her necklace was dark blue, with a silver symbol on it. The bow she wore was black, with a round silver locket on it. Her skirt was dark blue, and her boots, like Sunny's, where black. They were shin length, and had silver lining around the ankles. She had a serious mistrustful look on her face, and her eye's narrowed at Serena. She bowed. "Hello, Princess Serenity." She said. "I am Sailor Nyx, Sailor Sun's partner and guardian." "Um.. Hi." Serena said.  
  
Sunny beamed at both of them and whispered to Serena. "Just ignore the protocol. She's always like this with everyone. It took her a hundred years to stop doing it with me." Sunny then clapped her hands and beckoned Sailor Nyx forward. "Storm-chan, her name's Serena now." Sunny informed her friend.  
  
"Very well." Sailor Nyx said.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Serena probed.  
  
"Well..." Sunny looked to Storm.  
  
"We wanted to take you somewhere." Sailor Nyx said mysteriously.  
  
Sunny nodded happily.  
  
"Now?" Serena asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm kind of tired."  
  
Sunny pouted. "Well.if you don't want to go dimension traveling, that's fine with me."  
  
Serena stared. "Dimension traveling? Really???"  
  
Sunny nodded.  
  
Serena hesitated.  
  
"Come on.it'll be fun. Please, please, please!" Sunny begged.  
  
"O.k. So, how does it work?"  
  
"A couple different ways." Sailor Nyx explained. "We'll do it the easiest way for people without dimensional powers."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Me n' Storm-chan will use our crystal, Baka!!" Sunny laughed, and clapped her hands.  
  
Sunny touched her locket and a soft glow came from within. A bird song played, and the locket opened and revealed a crystal. It was large and round, and was swirling gold and white. The bracelets and linings on Sailor Sun's boots glowed. Sailor Nyx hesitated, and then touched her tiara. Her locket opened with a dark flute playing, reveal a triangle crystal. It too, had swirling colors, only hers were black, blue and silver. Sunny leaned over and touched Serena's head, and suddenly she was falling through a deep hole. 


End file.
